


Love and cats

by MyKindOfCrazy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Minor Character Death, it mentions a pet death, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: When Elizabeth the 3rd passes away, everyone knows Jumin will be depressed, but they don't expect him to isolate away for a month. Concerned, Zen has an idea of how to help.Fluff ensues.





	

**Jaehee Kang:** I am supposed to inform everyone that Elizabeth the 3rd has passed away. 

 

**707:** WHAAAAAA???? NOOOOOO!!! MY ELLY ;;;;;

 

**Yoosung★:** Oh no… How is Jumin taking it? 

 

**Mc:** Is he okay? I know how much Elizabeth the 3rd meant to him… 

 

**Jaehee Kang:** All I know is he asked to be left alone. I suggest we give him some space to process all this. 

 

**707:** When is the funeral I need to go ;; 

 

**707:** Betcha Zen is going to go celebrate

  
  


Zen stared and read as the messages piled up in the group chat. He didn’t feel sad over the cats death. Why would he? He hated cats. Part of him wanted to add something but he didn’t. Instead he just left the chat and went to his texts with Jumin. 

 

Though the others didn’t know, they had actually been getting along recently. Of course Zen would never admit that aloud, but he actually enjoyed talking to Jumin. He had a nice voice and had this way of making you feel like you could tell him just about anything. 

 

**ZEN:** Jaehee told me about Elizabeth the 3rd. I don’t like cats but I’m still sorry for your loss. Do you need anything? 

 

He watched his phone for a bit, and when he wasn’t getting a reply he went back to the group chat. Instantly he was spammed with about eighty messages of crying emojis and Seven complaining that Jumin probably wouldn’t let him go to the funeral. 

 

He propped his feet up on his coffee table and enjoyed just watching the messages go by. Really he was just waiting for a reply from Jumin, but didn’t get one. 

Relenting a few hours later, he texted Jaehee in a private conversation. 

 

**ZEN:** When do you think Jumin will be back? 

 

**ZEN:** Just so I can prepare for his tears and self pity and stuff

 

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m not sure… A week perhaps? He didn’t specify. 

 

**ZEN:** It’s a cat. Why does he need a week. 

 

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m not fond of cats either, Zen, but I know animals can feel like family members. 

 

**Jaehee Kang:** I don’t think it’s right to judge someone else’s grief. I know you two don’t get along but please

 

**Jaehee Kang:** Try not to start any fights with him. He could use support. And that’s coming from me. 

  
  


Zen waited a week and got no reply from Jumin, despite texting him twice more. 

Then another week passed, and no one had heard anything. 

Then another. 

 

Zen was feeling desperate. No one was even speaking about Jumin, it’s like they didn’t care. Not that he should care. The smug arrogant rich asshole… 

But he couldn’t help the worry gnawing in his chest, making him feel hollow. He tried calling his house a few times. Each time a servant answered and said he was unavailable. 

Unavailable not dead, Zen had to remind himself. He was fine, obviously more upset than anyone anticipated. He was an heir to a company though, Mr. Chairmen would never let his son waste away. He had to be okay. 

He had to be okay. 

 

So why was Zen going to Jumin’s home late at night? 

 

He knew the servants would be asleep at this hour, and he had a key. Jumin had given it to him in case of an emergency. 

This totally counted as an emergency, he reasoned as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. 

 

The grand foyer was dark and empty. Zen hated that he knew the way to Jumin’s room by heart now, but ignored that as he carried a small box upstairs. 

 

He was grateful to find the heavy wooden door unlocked. It was still light inside the room, but Zen didn’t enter. He opened it just a crack, taking a small fluffball of a kitten out of the box. His allergies were already getting to him, making his eyes water and he felt ready to sneeze but forced himself not to. He nudged the cat inside the room and closed it as softly as possible, turning around to leave. 

 

He wasn’t sure if it would help. Obviously a little white kitten, similar to Elizabeth, couldn’t be a replacement. Jumin had once confessed that having the cat there made him feel less alone in such a big house filled with just servants who sometimes felt more robotic towards him than human. So maybe this would help him. 

 

Zen was maybe five feet from the front door when he heard a thumping sound. Not a moment after he turned around, he was tackled to the cold marble floor. 

 

He cried out in surprise as warm arms embraced him tightly, black hair falling into his face. 

 

He let out a sigh of relief upon realizing who it was. “You didn’t have to tackle me, you could’ve just said my name.” He said in a joking tone. Before he could think too much about it, he brought his arms up and hugged Jumin, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. 

 

Zen could hear a soft sniffle and when Jumin finally pulled away he saw his eyes sparkle and a tear escape. He looked vulnerable and sad. Zen didn’t want to see him like that… 

 

He reached up and wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. 

 

“Thank you.” Jumin said, holding onto Zen’s wrist so he couldn’t pull away from cupping his cheek. 

 

Zen couldn’t help but sneeze before replying, “I needed some way to get you out of that room. The RFA isn’t the same without you, and everyone else was worried.” 

 

“You weren’t worried?” 

 

“No of course not.” He mumbled, not meeting Jumin’s eye.

 

After a few moments of silence, Zen adds. “Maybe I was a little...  I’ve known you for how many years? You have never done something like this, not even after Rika.” 

 

Jumin let out a long sigh and released Zen’s wrist so he could take it back, sitting up so he was straddling Zen’s waist. “I am aware you do not like my cat, but I had her since I was young. She was a companion. I don’t want to believe she’s really gone.” 

 

Zen tried to ignore the fact that he was being straddled by a man he found very attractive. “I know you can’t replace her… But maybe now there can be an Elizabeth the 4th.” He said. He attempted to sit up, failed, and tried again once Jumin has gotten off of him. 

 

“You really didn’t have to do that. Assistant Kang has been harassing me for the last week to leave my room. I wouldn’t have had a choice eventually.” 

 

Jumin was irritating. He was a narcissist, a trust fund kid, fed with a gold spoon his entire life. He was an ass, and treated his assistant horribly. 

But, he was funny when he wanted to be. He was honest and blunt with his thoughts and opinions, always making things clear so there was no confusion. He was attractive and smart, and knew how to talk to people to make them love him if he chose. 

He was kind.

Even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

 

With that thinking in mind, Zen got to his feet, offering his hand to his friend to help him up as well. Instead of letting go though, he pulled him into another embrace. He clung to him, and Jumin seemed stunned but relaxed eventually and hugged back. 

 

“I really missed you.” Zen said softly, glad his face was out of view. 

 

Jumin pulled away first, but kept his arms around Zen, a small but curious smile on his face. “Are you becoming delusional with fever? Is your cat allergy that bad?” His voice being completely serious and monotone made it hard to tell he was joking. 

 

Zen rolled his eyes. “I can take it back!” He said, feeling a bit flustered, realizing how close they were still. “Ungrateful, annoying, selfish-” 

 

Jumin cut him off, his thumb and forefinger gently grabbing Zen’s chin to slowly move him closer. “And you still missed me.” He said gingerly. 

 

Zen wasn’t quite sure if he had kissed Jumin or if Jumin had kissed him, but it didn’t really matter. He allowed himself to be guided to Jumin’s lips to kiss him. 

 

It was slow and sweet, almost hesitant. The foyer around them was still dark apart from moonlight shining in through the large windows on either side of the grand front door. 

He indulged himself, letting one arm wrap behind Jumin’s chest to pull them closer together while the other ran through soft black hair. 

 

Jumin’s hand that had been on Zen’s chin moved to gently cup his face, caressing it as the kiss deepened. His other hand found a spot on Zen’s waist, more than content to bring them closer. 

 

The kiss abruptly ended with Zen pulling away lightening quick and sneezing three times in a row. 

 

“See! Cats ruin everything! I can’t even kiss you!” He forced himself to feel frustrated, because it was easier to blame the thumping in his chest and ears on the cat and the allergies than to admit he was embarrassed and really, really liked kissing Jumin. 

 

Jumin tilted his head. “Wait one moment.” He said before turning around and calmly walking down the hall. 

 

How could he be so cool and collected after a kiss like that? Had he not liked it? Was he not affected the same way? Zen knew he was handsome. Gorgeous even. The stuff of Gods. So why was he feeling insecure now? He didn’t need some pricks approval. 

 

He returned a minute later with two white pills and a glass of water. “This is allergy medication. I bought some since the last time you were here.” He clarified upon seeing Zen’s confused expression. 

 

Zen took the pills with about half the glass of water. “Thank you, at least I won’t have to be itchy and uncomfortable on the way home.” 

 

Jumin shook his head slightly, taking the glass back and setting it on a nearby end table. He took Zen’s hand. “I think you should stay here tonight. It’s already late.” 

 

His face turned scarlet and he was suddenly very thankful for the darkness of the foyer. “Is that really a good idea? I have a shoot in the morning.” He half protested as he allowed himself to be pulled towards the stairs. 

 

“I think it’s a very good idea if it means I can kiss you more.” There it was, the bluntness that Zen had been listing off as a good trait earlier. 

 

“You idiot!” He whacked at Jumin’s arm but there was no real force to it. “You can’t just say something like that!” 

 

He paused, now even taller than Zen since he was higher on the staircase. “Do you not want to kiss me?” His tone revealed a bit of hurt. That, of all things, surprised Zen. 

 

“I didn’t say that…” He said weakly. 

 

Zen could see his classic dazzling smile even in the dark. “Then stay the night with me.” 

 

* * *

 

 

**Yoosung★:** I’m really glad youre back Jumin! Nothing’s been the same without you! ;; Seven’s been even worse teasing me. 

 

**707:** Don’t listen to his lies   
  
**707:** When is my Elly babys funeral please tell me I need to go

 

**707:** If you dont tell me I will hack and find out. 

 

**Jaehee Kang:** Seven, really, that is not the way to reply to Mr. Han just now returning. 

 

**Jumin Han:** It is fine, Assistant Kang. I have not set a date for the funeral. 

 

**Jumin Han:** I don’t think a cat abuser should be allowed to go, but I’ll make an exception because we are slight friends.

  
  


Zen laughed as he read that message, curled up under Jumin’s arm as they lazily sat in bed together.

 

“You’re so harsh on him.” He commented, feeling itchy when he noticed the small cat nearby. 

 

“I’m harsh on those I care for.” He said simply, replying to another message from Yoosung. 

 

Zen raised an eyebrow. “You were never harsh on me.” 

 

Jumin paused, leaving the chat and putting his phone down. “I care for you in a bit of a different way, and wasn’t sure how to approach it.” He confessed. “So no, I was not harsh on you.” 

 

Zen grinned. “You liiiike me.” 

 

“That I do.” Jumin replied without hesitation, and kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So Shelley (http://brindleberry.tumblr.com) pressured me into posting this fic so I edited it and everything because there is not enough does Jumin han is gay stories yet so... Enjoy my contribution <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr :3 http://sevenohseventrash.tumblr.com


End file.
